jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Keicho Nijimura
, Anime) |eyes = Blue ( ) Green (Anime) |family = Unnamed father Okuyasu Nijimura (younger brother) |status = Deceased |death = 1999 |cod = Electrocuted to death via Red Hot Chili Pepper |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Diamond Records |seiyuu = (Anime) Mariko Higashiuchi |voiceactor = Jason Marnocha Morgan Berry }} |liveactor = |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a minor antagonist featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Keicho is Okuyasu's older brother. He is the first in Morioh to possess the Bow and Arrow and liberally creates Stand users in hopes one of them can kill his monstrous father. Keicho himself is a Stand User and his Stand is the miniature army, Bad Company. Appearance Keicho is a young man of average to above-average height and medium build. With light eyes with multiple irides with a ripple-pattern and sharp features, his brow rests in a serious, directed expression. He has long, light hair, of a curl at his forehead and a length or ponytail at the back; also folded onto itself above his head in the sculpture of a flat-top. He wears earrings shaped as downward arrows. He wears a double-breasted school uniform, the collar of which appears to read "BADC O.". His right shoulder is the Japanese kanji 兆, meaning "trillion", and his left reads "TRILLION" between his shoulder and elbow. He also wears two sagging belts over wide-legged pants. Personality Compared to his brother Okuyasu, Keicho is more rational and calm. Both admit that Keicho's ability to think far outclasses Okuyasu's. He is merciless, even shooting his own brother when trying to aim for Josuke and not being apologetic, saying it was Okuyasu's fault for being incompetent. He states that people who don't grow don't deserve to live, showing what appears to be a Social Darwinist view. He feels no remorse for injuring people with the Bow and Arrow or the consequences using the Bow and Arrow could have, such as with Angelo. He was also not above using a dying Koichi as a hostage to bring Josuke in. He is also a rather methodical person, doing things in a certain mannerly order such as bringing Koichi in to retrieve the Arrow and not wanting anyone to see a dying Koichi since it would draw unwanted attention. In addition, he disliked that Josuke killed a few of his soldiers since it meant they weren't perfectly in line. He describes people who don't know how to use Stand as being similar to riding a bike, in that if the person doesn't know what they are doing they will maneuver badly no matter how powerful the Stand is. Keicho tends to look down on his brother for his lack of ability to think. When he was younger, he was shown to be very protective of his younger brother while holding his abusive father in contempt. However, he still held some love for his father, but this love was misguided: Keicho wanted to euthanize him to end his heavily deformed existence. Additionally, while he was harsh and even brutal to Okuyasu (claiming he would kill him if he tried to take the Bow and Arrow), he sacrifices himself to save his brother from Red Hot Chili Pepper's attack, implying he truly cared for his brother all along, an act that Okuyasu and Josuke acknowledge as a sign of his care. Abilities Keicho's Stand is Bad Company; a miniature army, including infantry (some as paratroopers), tanks (with explosive shells) and helicopters (with missiles). History Background Around 1987, Keicho and Okuyasu's mother died, leaving their father in depression. On top of that, Japan had been going through a tough time economically and his family soon fell into poverty. Due to this, Keicho and Okuyasu were abused constantly. However, two years later, his father began to receive letters with money and jewels. Much later in his life, Keicho would realize his father had sold his soul and heart to DIO, who, at that time, was scouring the globe for a Stand user capable of recreating reality. DIO, however, distrusted Keicho's father and implanted a seed of his undead body within him. When Jotaro defeated DIO, the seed burst, causing their father to slowly mutate into a monstrous form, and later lost the ability to speak. In this form, Keicho's father would automatically and quickly heal any wounds inflicted upon him. For many years afterward, Keicho searched for someone capable of killing his father. Keicho soon came across the Bow and Arrow, shooting random people throughout Morioh in order to find someone to kill his father. Among the people he shot are Yukako Yamagishi, Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri, Rohan Kishibe, Tamami Kobayashi, Toshikazu Hazamada, and Akira Otoishi. Diamond is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers Keicho eventually shot Koichi Hirose, believing his Echoes was the Stand he was looking for. This lead to a confrontation with Josuke in which Keicho was severely injured and Keicho told Josuke about his family's history. Josuke offered to restore Keicho's dad in return for Keicho's Bow and Arrow. Unwilling to do that, and with Red Hot Chili Pepper lurking behind Okuyasu, Keicho shoved Okuyasu out of the way and was electrocuted to death in his brother's place. Red Hot Chili Pepper then stole the Bow and Arrow from him. Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable During the final battle with Yoshikage Kira, he appeared as a ghost to the near-dying Okuyasu, questioning where he wanted to go and thus, convincing him to live on. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 4 = * * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * }} Video Games Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Keicho makes his game debut as a playable character in Diamond Records. Gallery Manga= Keicho child.png|Keicho as a child KeichoFirstAppManga.png|Keicho appears to Anjuro Katagiri in his prison cell KeichoArrowManga.png|Aiming the Bow and Arrow KeichoShadowManga.png|Keicho watches from the shadows KeichoShadowEyesManga.png|Keicho orders his brother to fight Josuke Keicho_Nijimura_color_c276.png|Keicho's first appearance KeichoProfile.jpg|Close-up of Keicho Chapter 277.jpg|Keicho with a gravely injured Koichi Keichowithstand.png|Keicho with his Stand, Bad Company JosukeVSKeicho.png|Keicho faces off against Josuke Higashikata Keicho2.png|Gloating about his strategic superiority over Josuke's Keichoback.png|Advancing on Josuke KeichoDefeated.png|Keicho defeated by his own missiles Chapter 282.jpg|Keicho and his father NijimuraBeaten.png|Keicho beats his own father KeichosResolution.png|Keicho reveals his desire to give his father a peaceful death KeichoSacrifice.png|Keicho sacrifices himself for Okuyasu keichodeath.jpg|Keicho's unfortunate death Okuyasubro.png|Keicho's final appearance, appearing as a ghost before Okuyasu |-| Anime= Keicho_cameo.png|Keicho makes a cameo appearance at the end of DU Episode 1. The Nijimura Family.png|Keicho as a child, along with his family Keicho first appearence.png|Keicho appears to Anjuro Katagiri in his prison cell Keicho arrow.png|Aiming the Bow and Arrow Keicho shadow.png|Keicho watches from the shadows Keicho shadow eyes.png|Keicho orders his brother to fight Josuke Keicho plans to awaken Koichi's Stand.png|Keicho plans to awaken Koichi's Stand Keicho with BC.png|Keicho with his Stand, Bad Company Keicho threatens Josuke.png|Threatening to kill Josuke Josuke Keicho standoff.png|Keicho faces off against Josuke BC missles redirected.png|Bad Company's own missiles redirected at him Keicho defeated.png|Keicho lies defeated Keicho bow and arrow.png|Keicho explains the tragic story of his father Keicho beating his dad.png|Kicking his father, not understanding what he actually wants RHCP punches Keicho.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper fatally punches Keicho Keicho's final words.png|"You were always holding me back!" Keicho's death anime.png|Keicho's unfortunate death Nijimura family grave.png|Buried at the Nijimura family grave Ghost Keicho.png|The spirit of Keicho speaks to Okuyasu one final time SpiritsGreatDays.png|Keicho (alongside the spirits of Yoshikage Kira's victims) featured in the third opening, Great Days Keicho KeyArt.png|Key art of Keicho Nijimura |-| Game= KeichoModeDR.png|Keicho as a playable character in Diamond Records, activating "DoDoDo Mode" DRStatueKeicho3.jpg|3-star Statue |-| Film= Part4Film keicho visual.jpg| as Keicho in the Part 4 film Keicho 1.png|Keicho Readying To Shoot Anjuro With The Bow And Arrow Keicho 2.png|Keicho Walking Away After Giving Anjuro His Stand Keicho 3.png|Keicho Readying To Shoot A Drunk Office Worker Keicho 4.png|Keicho Noticing Anjuro Watching Him Anjuro 11.png|Keicho Eating With Anjuro Keicho 5.png|Keicho Grabbing The Glass After Anjuro Used Aqua Necklace On The Water Keicho 6.png|Keicho Listing To His Father Sobbing Keicho 7.png|Keicho Attending Ryohei Higashikata's Funeral Keicho 8.png|Keicho After Just Shooting Koichi Hirose Keicho 9.png|Keicho Removing The Arrow From Koichi's Chest Keicho 10.png|Keicho Revealing Himself Again After Attacking Josuke And Koichi Keicho 11.png|Keicho Smirking As He Tells Koichi He Can't Alter Bad Company's Orders Keicho 12.png|Keicho Ordering To Shoot Down The Restored Missiles Keicho 13.png|Keicho Guarding Himself Against The Restored Missiles Keicho 14.png|Keicho Informing Josuke And Koichi That His Father Is no Stand Keicho 15.png|A child Keicho With Okuyasu And Their Parents Oku 7.png|Keicho Being Pleaded With To Stop Using The Arrow On People SHAmovie.png|Keicho Sacrificing Himself To Save Okuyasu From Sheer Heart Attack |-| Other= Kei1.jpg Keichou1.jpg|Keicho & Bad Company as figurines References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Minor Allies Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Nijimura Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Keicho's Stand Users